personaseriesfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanjou Danieru
Sanjou Danieru (also known as Sanjou Daniel) is a gloomy Persona user and one of Izanami's earlier experiment on humanity. He has strange personality that are similar to either Tohru Adachi or Mitsuo Kubo but prefer to live peacefully and desire nothing from "real" world. Appearance Average height with black hair and black eyes. Most of the time seen wearing black Jacket or gray hoodie with black fedora. Personality He is described as someone that are similar with both Tohru Adachi and Mitsuo Kubo but different in one way. He perfectly know and acknowledge that he has no interest in anything in this world yet do nothing to change it. His only desire is to live normally without any trouble. If he has anything he desire is that he wished to die as he believe living is nothing but wasting time until the time human die. He do understand though that his state of self is nobodies fault and its mainly all his fault, this is also the reason why he loath himself and desire an end to his so called existence as he believe that human can only be completed through Death. Hobbies His hobbies is mainly related to fiction such as reading manga, novel, watching movies, anime or drama and playing game. This is mainly related to his introvert personality and how he hates the world and wish for its destruction but does not really care about it. History Yasoinaba He originally live in Yasoinaba. At one time during his middle school years he met with the disguised Izanami who awakens his Persona power and bestow him with Izanagi as his Persona and ability to freely travel in and out of Midnight Channel. However not long after he gained his Persona Power his Izanagi mutated into Magatsu-Izanagi as to reflect his "empty" personality. During this time he also traveled into the Midnight Channel and meet with the mysterious sentient Shadow, Alice. Dark Hour Incident During the first year of his high school he was transferred to Gekkoukan High because of family problems. During this time he realize that there are other people who can use Persona other than himself and get into a small conflict with the members of both SEES and Strega. When he realize that SEES member are trying to stop The Fall, he get into a fight with the members of SEES as he believe that Humanity should embrace their "End" instead of rejecting it, however after his defeat he decided to move aside and observe the turn of events as he knows that whatever happens and whether humanity fall or not are already predestined and he has done his role as someone who wished for the destruction of humanity. Yasoinaba Murders During his final high-school years he returned to Yasoinaba and got involved with the murders incident happening there. Persona Sanjou is not a Wild Card so he can't really gain new Persona, but several turn of events has allowed him to gain new Persona other than his initial ones. Sanjou is also shown to possess ability to travel between Midnight Channel and Real Word and summon his Persona in the real world without using Evoker. His method of summoning a Persona is similar to both Adachi and Takaya which is by clutching his head. Magatsu-Izanagi Arcana: Fool Sanjou's initial Persona and the one he used the most. Magatsu-Izanagi is originally not Sanjou's Persona but he was bestowed to Sanjou by Izanami. This Magatsu-Izanagi is shown to possess different power and skills compared to the one Adachi use. Another interesting fact is that Sanjou always referred to Magatsu-Izanagi as Izanagi, though this is mainly related to the fact that he doesn't know that there are different types of Izanagi. Alice Arcana: Death Alice was originally a Shadow that Sanjou encounter inside the Midnight Channel. She is similar to Kuma in the way that she forget the fact that she is a Shadow and believe that she is just a normal girl. Alice met with Sanjou some time before Sanjou moved away from Yasoinaba and played with him during times he decided to explore Midnight Channel. At one time Alice finally remember her nature as Shadow and ask Sanjou to kill her. After defeating her in battle Sanjou claim that he doesn't care whether Alice Shadow or not as he feels that Alice is someone important to him. This allow Alice to live "inside" Sanjou his Persona however, as she is not a Persona that comes from Sanjou's soul Sanjou can't really control her and she possess her own will. Pale Rider Arcana: Death Sanjou's true initial Persona. Unlike Izanagi who was bestowed to him by Izanami, Pale Rider is Sanjou's true initial Persona who was born from his soul. Pale Rider similar to his legend is Persona who is associated with death, This Persona reflect Sanjou's personality as he desire his own end more than anything. He awakened Pale Rider some time after he moved away from Yasoinaba but before he got into a conflict with SEES. Samael Arcana: Death The Persona was born as the result of fusion between Alice and Pale Rider. This Persona is completely under Sanjou's control and possess the power of both Pale Rider and Alice. While Sanjou is shown to have no access to velvet room he is shown to be able to recall his Persona even after he fuse them as he can still be seen summoning Alice and Pale Rider separately even after he fuse them into Samael. Sanjou claim that the reason for this is because those Personas are already imprinted into his soul. Samael is used during his second confrontation with member of SEES. Thanatos Arcana: Death Thanatos is Sanjou's ultimate Persona. After witnessing the last battle against Nyx, Sanjou finally realize the true meaning of Death and his Pale Rider transfigured into Thanatos. Just like the case with Samael, Sanjou is shown to be able to summon Pale Rider even after Pale Rider transfigured into Thanatos. Category:Persona-User